Reviens Nous
by La-Diabolique
Summary: Regarder la naissance d'un nukenin ! OOC et sasunaru Sasuke va devoir rammer pour avoir naruto !
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde et voici ma première histoire...

Titre: Reviens nous !

Couple: Sasunaru et les personnages sont légèrement OOC

**Prologue:**

POV naruto : Je n'en peux plus s'en est assez ! Tous, tous ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, mes amis mon trahis. Tout est redevenue comme dans mon enfance ! Ces regards ... Des regards remplis de haine, de peur et de hargne sur moi...

Depuis l'attaque de Pein sur Konoha, les villageois et mes amis ( supposées) ont peur de moi, du VRAI moi... Depuis que j'ai montré a tous de ce que j'étais cappable, moi et Kyubi, tout est redevenue comme avant, j'en est assez !

Et Sasuke lui, est revenue au village, le visage fermer et froid et LA seule chose qu'il dit est " j'ai la tête d'Orochimaru." et le village l'accueil les bras ouvert et la bouche en coeur. Sais sur qu'ils ne veulent pas perdre le Sharingan ... Pfff ... Et moi j'ai sauvé le village et je suis considéré comme un monstre ?!

C'est décidéa , je quitte le village !

POV normal :

Le jeune homme blond de 17 ans parcourue du regard son vieille appartement qu'il avait depuis ses 6 ans. On pouvait voir dans son regard des traces de tristesse, de nostalgie face à de vieux souvenirs mais aussi d'une détermination sans faille, celle de la renaissance.

L'homme avanca a grands pas dans son appartement et déposat son collier de crystal bleu assorti de 2 billes argentées sur sa table de chevet. Naruto décrocha de son front son bandeau frontal de Konoha et le dépausa, lui aussi, sur la table de chevet. Il prit un sac de sport et déposa quelque petite affaire. Il divagat une ultime fois son regard dans son appartement et tombea sur la photo de l'équipe 7. L'homme senti la colère le submèrger et d'un geste rageur, il envoya la photo faire un vol plané sur un mur. Il quitta son appartement et se rendit au portes de Konoha et les dépassa sans un regard en arrière. Naruto entendit alors, dans sa tête, Kyubi lui dire :

-_ tu as bien fait gamin._

_- _je sais kyubi ...

Un nukenin venait d'être née ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys ! Désolé pour ce mois de retard j'avais full d'examens (scusita) et je vais essayer de publier chaque Samedi si je peux ! :)

Cela ce peut que Naruto va paraître OOC c'est normal. Vous allez voir X)

** 0 **: Merciii :) pour bientôt je vais essayer de publier chaque Samedi.

**NaRuYSaSu :** A bon ? j'ai arrêter d'écouter les scannes un peu avant car l'histoire prennait une tournure que je n'aimais pas trop (surtout Sasuke) c'est donc pour cela que Sasuke va rammer :P et merciii beaucoup :D

**nea : **mercii :D

**Billy :** moi aussi j'avais remarqué mais je fais de mon mieux et pour ton offre je vais y penser merci :) même si j'ai un mois de retard (a cause des examens gomen D:) je vais essayer de publier chaque Samedi

**Ondie-Yoko : **Merci et j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir a quoi sa va aboutir :-)

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :-)

**5 ans plus tard**

_POV NARUTO_

Hummmm... on est bien. C'est moi ou il fais chaud ? Mon regard dérivat vers la gauche. A non c'est pas moi. Surtout après la nuit torride que j'ai eu avec Gaara. Ben quoi ? Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Bon récapitulons depuis le début.

Après avoir déserté, je ne voyais qu'une place où trouver refuge : Suna. Mais quand même, je souhaitais de tout mon âme que mon frère de coeur m'accepte chez eux. Comment cela c'est passé ? Ben ... voyez par vous même .

_FLASH-BACK_

Courir. Courir est le seule mot qui me passe par la tête. Courir pour m'éloigner d'eux. De mes souvenirs. De ceux qui me considère comme un monstre. Vous imaginer si je me ferai capturer ? Quest qu'ils feraient d'un monstre doublé d'un nukenin ? La mort quoi. Faut vraiment courir ...

J'arriva enfin devant les portes de Suna . Les gardes me laissairent entré car j'étais considérez comme un héros depuis que j'avais sauvé Gaara de l'Akatsuki. On m'escorta rapidemment au bureau de mon cher Kazekage. Lorsque j'entra, je ne vis qu'une touffe de cheveux roux dépasser d'un siège. Un des gardes toqua 2 coups sur le cadre de la porte ce qui le fit se retourner. Quand il me vit, son visage restat impassible, son regard exprimait la surprise.

- Naruto ?

Et je lui expliqua tout. La trahison de mes amis, de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille.

- Gaara je me sens mal de te le demander mais ... est ce que je peux rester ici ?

- Bien sur Naruto. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux. Mais ce que je n'accepte pas est le comportement que le village à eu avec toi !

- Gaara ?

- J'annule le traité de paix !

Et c'étais parti pour un bon 15 minutes de disputes. Cela me fit penser a moi et Sasuke lorsque qu'on étais enfant. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer a cette pensée mais je m'oubligea a oublier . Et je réussi a convaicre Gaara a laisser le traité comme il est après de nombreux négociments.

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Et comment cela ce fais que je couche avec Gaara ? Et bien disons que après plusieurs mois, Gaara réussi a réparer mon petit couer briser. Et bien après cela, notre relation à beaucoup évoluée. Nous ne sommes pas en couple bien sur, juste sex-friends. Bah surtout que si nous serions en couple et vue les nombreux prétendants que j'ai maintenant, Gaara aurais surement tuer la moitié du village. Et bien oui j'ai beaucoup changer. Finis le orange, surtout ninja, c'est comme si tu crirais "tuer moi !" Et surtout que j'ai changer de style. Maintenant j'ai une frange sur la droite qui touche presque à mon cou, un visage anguleux ( finis les joux de bébés), je mesure 1 m 76 avec un corps mince mais finement musclés. Finis les t-shirt orange, bonjour le chandail blanc sans manche en col V. Finis les jeans oranges, bonjour les bermudas en jeans avec bandages sur les tibias. J'ai toujours mes kunaïs accrocher a ma cuisse gauche et ajouter a cela un parchemin plus gros que la moyenne accrocher à ma taille (les reins quoi)

Finis les rasengans et le multiclonages, bonjour les jutsus destructifes et TRÈS MORTEL. Je suis devenu Anbu en chef donc je fais partie de la garde personel du Kazekage. Comment est mon masque ? C'est facile a deviné quand même, un renard comme mon cher Kyu-chan

_**- Gamin un jour je me ferais un tapis avec ta peau**_

- Mais oui Kyubi. Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**- Grrrrrrrrr...**_

En passant, il serait peut être temps de se lever. Surtout qu'on à du travail aujourd'hui . Je poussa unpeu le roux à mes côtés.

- Aller la rouquine debout !

- Grmmblrrmblre

- Aller on a du travail !

- hm (la réponse du siècle quoi)

Je me leva et parti prendre une douche chaude. Je senti mes muscles se détendre au contacte de l'eau chaude.

- mmmmmmm

Je sorti de la douche et me sécha le corps et les cheveux avec une bonne serviette mouelleuse. J'enfila un jeans taille basse en cuir avec un t-shirt blanc sans manche en col et mis des rangers noir. Je sorti de la chambre de bain et parti dans la cuisine. Je fouilla dans le frigo et y vis ... rien ... décevant .

- boff... je crois que je vais aller au marché.

Je fouilla mon appartement du regard et vit que Gaara étais déjà parti à son bureau. Pfff tu ne seras certainement pas en retard mon vieux.

Je partie au marché et je m'acheta 3 ramens instantanés, du lait (frais) et un poulet (ouais j'essaye autre chose que du ramen... et c'est tellement difficile !) Je fourra le tout dans mon frigo à grands coups de pied (c'est plus rapide quoi) quand quelqun cogna à ma porte.

- Oui ?

- " le Kazekage vous demande" _dit l'anbu_

- d'accord j'arrive ( j'espère que c'est pas pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air -o-)

_DANS LE BUREAU_

- " Naruto j'ai quelque chose à te dire" _dit Gaara_

- hum ?

- " comme à chaque année à lieu l'examen des chuunins. Tout sa tu le sais. Et bien cette année j'ai été invité à regarder le tournois" _dit Gaara_

_-_ ...

- " et comme tu le sais, tu fais partie de ma garde personelle donc tu dois venir avec moi . Et comme tu le sais, chaque année, le tournois se déroule ... à Konoha ..." _dit Gaara_

- ...

- " je suis désolé Naruto " _dit Gaara_

PUTAIN QUOI ?!

_à suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo mes petits papoutes ! Voici la suite, le chapitre 2 ! Vous êtes chanceux car ce chapitre étais scencé arriver dans une semaine mais voici un petit cadeau puisque c'est la fête à ma soeur ! :D

**Ondie-Yoko **: Je suis contente que cela te plaise et la relation qu'on Gaara et Naruto est un (roulement de tambours) GAANARU ! Je vois mal le froid Gaara dominer alors que notre petit ange (naruto) en dominant. Mon Naruto seras TOUJOURS uke :D (s'imagine Naruto en neko, dominer, et pars en courant en saignant du nez ^-^')

**aya31** : pour maintenant :) et mercii

**Guest **: mes chapitres resteront toujours (à peu près) de cette longueur car avant de l'écrire à l'ordinateur, je l'écris à la main sur des feuilles. Des fois j'ai 10 feuilles mais à l'ordinateur, cela devient tout rikiki ! Assez décevant quoi ...

J'ai eu quelque questions. Et bien maintenant je réponds :

1. Naruto seras TOUJOURS uke dans mes fics

2. Mes chapitres seront quand même assez court mais à date, j'en est une bonne vingtaine à écrire !

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps bande de yaoiste affamés ! ;P

_PRÉCÉDAMENT_

_- Je suis désolé Naruto._

_PUTAIN QUOI ?! _

- Quoi ?!

- Naruto ... _dit Gaara_

_-_ Mais putain tu veux ma mort !

- Naruto. _dit Gaara_

_- _Jamais je vais y retourner tu m'entends ?!

- NARUTO ! Si tu as quelque chose à redire, tu n'as juste à lâcher ton poste d'Anbu ! Mais que tu le veuille ou non, c'est un ordre de ton Kazekage ! _dit Gaara_

_- _D'accord c'est décidé je qui...

- Naruto, je te préviens , _me coupa Gaara, _si tu quittes les Anbus, tu me déçois vraiment. Toi, Naruto Uzumaki, même pas cappable de faire face à tes souvenirs et à tes démons ! _dit Gaara_

- ...

Rah il m'énerve ! Il connait trop bien mon point faible. Décevoir. Je déteste par dessus tout décevoir les gens qui ont confiance en moi ... Et Gaara est bien la dernière personne, je ne veux pas le décevoir ...

- Et même si tu veux quitter les Anbus, cela ne ce fais pas en un claquement de doigts ! Cela prends tellement de temps que ont aurais le temps d'aller à konoha quand même. _dit Gaara avec un air impassible_

- je te déteste, _murmurai-je doucement _

_POV NORMAL_

Naruto parti en claquant la porte. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le petit sourire en coin de Gaara qui murmura pour lui même :

- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais cela est pour ton bien. Je sais que ta famille te manque ...

Un peu plus loin, sur des terrains d'entrainnement, on pouvait voir un jeune homme blond se défouller sur un roc (il n'y a pas d'arbres dans un désert) Et si on tendais l'oreille, on pouvait l'entendre dire :

- Putain de Gaara ! Merde ! Pourquoi Gaara !? Tu le sais, tu le sais comment cela me fais mal ! Et le pire est que tu as raison, tellement raison ... J'ai peur ! Peur de les revoirs, eux et leurs regards, eux et leurs regards qui m'ont lancés autrefois ... Pourquoi ... _murmura doucement l'homme en s'écroulant a terre en pleurs ._

_POV NARUTO_

Je m'essuya distrètement mes larmes mais cela ne fit que redoublés les nouvelles. Un élan de lucidité me revens. Il faut que je rentre. Personne, personne ne doit me voire comme cela, plus, beaucoup plus blesser que je ne veux laisser paraître.

Je me releva rapidement, nettoya la poussières qui étais rester sur mon jeans et essuya les dernières larmes qui étais rester dans mes yeux. Elles n'ont pas affaires la. Plus jamais.

Je partie en courant et sauta de toits en toits pour me rendre à mon appartement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublier mes clés. Bah pas grave, je connais un autre moyen. Je fit une entrée fracassante (vraiment le bon mot quoi) par la fenêtre. Ben ce n'est que quelque morceaux de verres.

Je nettoya le tout rapidement et parti sortir une bonne bouteille de sake. Ben quoi ? C'est bon pour oublier.

Une gorgée. Pour Sakura qui m'a traité de monstre.

Deux gorgées. Pour Kiba, Shikamaru et les autres qui avaient peur de moi.

Trois gorgées. Pour Tsunade qui n'a rien fais pour m'aider.

Quatres gorgées. Pour Jiraya, à qui je l'est déçu.

Cinques gorgées. Pour tout les villageois qui me pointais du doigt.

Six gorgées. Pour Sasuke. Sasuke qui à fais de ma vie un enfer. Qui m'a fais paraître pathétique aux yeux de tous. Qui m'a rendue si ... obsédé de lui !

JE TE DÉTESTE SASUKE !

C'est dans cette pensée que le jeune homme échappa sa bouteille par terre et s'endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve sur sa table de sa cuisine.

_LE LENDEMAIN MATIN_

Argh ! Ma tête ! Merde ! Je me releva doucement de la table de la cuisine. La table de la cuisine ?! Mon regard divaga jusqu'à la bouteille de sake vide. A oui ...

Je parti, destination la chambre de bain. Je me pris un cachet, deux cachet, tant qu'à faire trois tiens !

Je parti prendre une douche. Huuum ! Une bonne douche chaude

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Plus d'eau chaude ... Grrrr ... En plus que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part pour konoha ! Je sens que je vais avoir la journée parfaite quoi.

Je sorti de la douche rapidement, me sécha et mit l'habit traditionnel d'Anbu sauf que moi j'ai un masque de renard.

_**- Comme ton renard préférer !**_

_**-**_ Ferme là Kyubi ! Je crois que j'aurais préférer t'avoir en peluche ...

_**- Un jour gamin je me ferais ...**_

- une ceinture de mes tripes, je sais Kyubi, change de disque !

_**- ... Gamin sérieux ont à passer trop de temps ensemble sérieux cela fais peur. **_

_**-**_ tant mieux ...

Destination les portes de Suna. J'y retrouva toute mon équipe et mon cher et tendre (ironie) Kazekage ! Je m'avança jusqu'à mon équipe. Bon peu être que je vais avoir la paix ...

- Kitsune, _dit un des Anbus_

Ou peu être pas ... (kitsune étant mon nom d'Anbu)

- Kitsune est ce que cela est ...

Et il ne finit jamais sa phrase grâce à mon regard qui dit * JE TE MORDS SI TU ME PARLES *

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons partir. _dit Gaara_

Et c'étais parti pour un bon voyage de 2 jours. Moi en avant bien sur. Et c'est comme cela que commença mon enfer personnel quand je vis les portes de Konoha ...

_à suivre ... (samedi prochain)_


	4. Note de l'auteur

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

Et bien je suis désolé guys mais je ne peux pas continuer la fics. Avec tout les examens et les devoirs que j'ai à l'école, je n'est plus vraiment de temps pour moi et je préfèrerais passez mes seuls temps libre à faire autre chose que écrire des fics ...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je vous est eu ? :-)

Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas vrai xD C'est juste pour savoir si dans les prochains chapitres, vous aimeriez un _DESTROYE SAKURA_ car disons que moi je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais si il y a des gens qu'ils l'aiment ...

alors ? réponse en reviews ? ;-)

p.s. je vous est fais peur ? :-)

Bisous-Bisous

La-Diabolique


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de vous avoir fais peur n.n . Pour commencer, j'aimerais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews ! J'en est eu tellement grâce a ma petite note perso. Il y a des gens qui me disaient de ne pas lâcher la fic et qu'ils la lisaient depuis le début mais c'étais la première fois qu'ils me laissaient un reviews ... Sil vous plaîs, si vous passer par ici et bien laisser un review, c'est notre moteur ! Je vais aussi mettre 3 choses aux claires.

1. à place de publier chaque Samedi, je vais publier le Dimanche car j'ai remarqué que les Samedi, j'ai pleins de choses à faires et les Dimanches, nada ...

2. Comment expliquer le destroye Sakura ? ... bon j'aime bien Sakura en soeur (attitude) pour Naruto mais je la déteste en mode " Sakuke-kuuuuun !" Donc au début, elle seras chiente avec Naruto mais cela v'a s'aranger et je vais même (peut être) l'a mettre avec quelqu'un ! quelqu'un a un paring pour Sakura ? Si oui reviews !

3. C'est maintenant que l'action commence ! avant c'étais juste des explications pour l'histoire

p.s. des idées pour le paring de Sakura ? Des reviews please ? TT_TT

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les portes de Konoha ... Mon cauchemard, mes démons ...

_**- HUMHUM ! T'a qu'un démon hein !**_

- gros idiot de Kyubi, je ne parle pas de cela ...

Deux gardes nous acosta que je reconnus en tant que Kotetsu et Izumo. Encore là ces 2 ploucs ? Toujours aussi vieux jeux Konoha ...

- Maître Hokage vous attends, _dit Kotetsu_

Je vis Izumo approuver par un hochement de tête. Nous traversion le village d'un pas lent (sa serais mal vu de voir le Kazekage courir sur les toits) escorté par des anbus de la Feuille et je pris le temps de regarder le village. Il doit être en paix car je vis les enfants jouer comme si rien de spécial ce passait mais je vis les adultes nous regarder curieusement (avant c'étais monstrueusement pour moi ... ) . Et oui c'est vrai que c'est pas à tout les jours que le Kazekage rend visite a Konoha.

Je vis aussi Gaara (et une bonne partie de mon équipe) me regarder comme si j'allais m'effondrer à terre en pleurant. Ils connaissent tout mon histoire. Je leurs fit un signe de tête pour leurs dire que totu va bien.

Nous rentrions dans le bureau de l'hokage et vit Kiba, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Tenten et Hinata en tenue d'Anbu (ils n'ont pas cacher leurs chakra, c'est facile la ...) et Tsunade, assise à son bureau ou raigne le désordre, nous regarder.

Je vis dans les yeux de Tsunade une tristess et une amertume définitive. Bon t'avais qu'a m'aider gros mamelon alors que j'avais besoin d'aide . (essaye de pas penser à se pincement au coeur naruto ... )

- **Bien dit gamin.**

- Bienvenue à Konoha, _commença Tsunade, _j'aimerais vous remercier pour avoir acccepter notre invitaion.

- Tout naturellement,_dit Gaara d'une voix polaire qui tendue l'ambiance._

Gaara a beau me sermonner, il en veut toujours à Konoha pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Tandis que Tsunade continua sont blablatage (plutôt monologue car Gaara fais pas vraiment d'effort) je sentie plusieurs regard me transpèrcer le dos (disons que j'ai une aura assez sombre grâce à Kyubi qui fais que j'attire tout de suite l'attention)

Je me retourna et vis tout ceux de ma génération me regarder (sauf Hinata et Tenten). Bon avec Kiba, rien à craindre car je cache mon odeur. Shino ... boff. Sasuke ... QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Neji lui il faut que je le garde à l'oeil. Même si je cache mon chakra, il peut le voir grâce à son byakugan ...

Je retourna mon attention au blablatage.

- Bon, _commença Tsunade, _puisque vous êtes plusieurs (16 max) ils vous faudras trouver un endroit pour héberger. Il y a bien un hotel mais il y a aussi la demeure uchiwa. Sasuke est ce que cela te dérenge ?

- Hn, _dit Sasuke_

- ... Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, _dit Tsunade,_ Maître Kazekage prendras l'hotel. Est ce bien ?

- Oui , _dit Gaara_

QUOIS ?! BORDEL DE MERDE, JE VEUX PAS ALLER CHEZ UCHIWA !

_POV NORMAL_

Gaara, en voyant l'état de Naruto, demanda :

- Maître Hokage, j"emmenerais avec moi quelqun de confiance, _dit Gaara _

_- _Mais bien sur, _commençca Tsunade, _mais j'espère que cela ne va pas vous dérang...

- Il ne dérangeras pas, _le coupa Gaara en m'efleurant les fesses de sa main qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux autres. _

- ... (toussote) hum ... bien alors tout est arrangé, _dit Tsunade le rouge au joues. _Alors maître Kazekage et ...

- Kitsune, _dit-je _(une chance que ma voix à muer)

- Le Kazekage et Kitsune irons à l'hotel alors que les autres irons à la demeure Uchiwa. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, _dit-on tout en coeur_

- hn, _dit bien sur notre glaçon international_

- Bon, l'examen est demain. Reposez-vous bien, _dit Tsunade_

Moi et Gaara partons pour l'hotel alors que le reste de l'équipe parti chez Uchiwa mais ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de sentir le regard de tout ceux de Konoha dans mon dos. Surtout celui de l'Uchiwa.

_DANS LA CHAMBRE DE L'HÔTEL_

À peine rentré dans la chambre que je senti deux bras puissant m'entourer la taille et un souffle chaud au creux de mon cou.

- Tu penses à lui ? Hein ? _dit gaara_

_- ..._

Mon dieu si il savait ...

- Je vais te le faire oublier, _dit Gaara_

Et c'étais parti pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air qui continuas jusqu'au petit matin (oublier que tu pensais à Sasuke lorsque Gaara te fesais l'amour) .

... ou ont se fit déranger ...

Je me leva (avec un mal de reins) enfila mon masque et une chemise qui m'arriva jusqu'au genoux et laissait une épaule libre.

- Ouais ? _marmonais-je_

C'est là que je vis Neji, Shino et Sasuke rouge comme des tomates et un Neji qui ... SAIGNE DU NEZ !? Oups... Je crois qu'ils m'ont entendus hurler ...

- ... heu ... l'hokage vous attends, l'examen est aujourd'hui, _dit très dignement Neji_

- Ok.

VLAAM ! Je leur ferma la porte au nez et repartie me pelotter contre Gaara.

- Qu'est qu'ils voulaient ? _dit-il_

- C'est l'heure de l'examen, _dit-je_

- Et bien il faudrais peut être y aller.

Nous nous habillons (moi ma tenue habituel d'Anbue et lui de Kazekage) et nous partie pour l'harène. Et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a y voir ...

_À suivre ... (dimanche prochain)_


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui mon 3 chapitres en 1 jours ! (je suis malade, je suis rester à la maison)

Bon, pour le couple pour Sakura se seras ... (roulement de tambours) Sakura x Sasuke ! Hahahaha non je blague ! Se seras un Sakura x Sai ^_^

Et pour tout ceux qui avait hâte de savoir la réaction qu'aurais Sasuke en sachant qui est Naruto ... et bien voila :D

je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! I love you guys !

p.s. des reviews ? TT_TT

Ce message n'est pas forcément pour moi mais pour **tous les auteurs que vous lisez**...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs sont novices et ne sont pas forcément confiants de ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

_PRÉCÉDAMENT _

Nous nous habillons (moi ma tenue habituel d'Anbue et lui de Kazekage) et nous partie pour l'harène. Et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a y voir ...

Tout les genins de ma générations ! Bordel de merde, Gaara tu m'en dois une !

**- Au pire gamin, moi sa ne me dérange pas un bain de sang ...**

- Merci Kyubi pour ta compassion, _dit-je la mort dans l'âme _

Nous partie tout ensemble vers l'harène pour les examens et senti TOUT les regards de TOUT les gens de ma générations dans mon dos.

- Et bien on dirais que le fais que j'aille un amant ne passe pas inaperçus, _me chuchota Gaara a mon oreille._

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps quand je senti (surtout) le regard de Sasuke sur moi. NON, NON , NON ! Il ne faut pas que je redevienne comme avant, je m'avais promis de l'oublier, lui et sa peau laiteuse, lui et son magnifique rega ... ARGHH ! NON ! Oublie le Naruto, il t'a assez fais souffrire.

Nous arriva à l'harène pour les combats et vit que tout les villageois étais déjà assis autour de l'ère de combat. Rapide. Nous partie tous nous assoire à nos place (moi à côter de Gaara bien sur et Gaara à côter de Tsunade) et elle commença son texte.

- Merci de vous êtres tous déplacer en si grand nombres pour les examens anuelles de genins, _dit-elle, _et j'aimerais remercier aussi le Kazekage de nous honorer de sa précence.

- "lèche botte", _pensais-je_

Et les combats commença. Et je n'est qu'un mot pour d'écrire ce que j'en pense. Ennuyeux. Je n'est jamais trouver cela amusant voir des gamins ce batres. Avec le temps, j'ai pris en maturité et je me rends compte que les villageois aplaudissent un enfant qui a faillit tuer l'enfant de (peut être) leurs voisin. Ignobles. Je sais que ce sont les enfants qui ont choisie cet voie et qu'ils doivent s'y attendre, qu'ils savent ce qu'ils risque mais en fesant cela, ils détruisent ce qu'ils leurs reste d'innocence en eux. Moi je l'est perdu trop vite.

**- Gamin ...**

- Je sais Kyubi, je sais. J'arrête d'y penser promis.

En sortant de mes songes, je me rendis compte que quelqun m'observait. Sasuke. À la façon dont il m'observait, j'eu un frisson de peur en m'imaginant qu'il me reconnaisse. Car j'ai peur. Sérieusement peur. Car je l'est aimer. Oui j'avoue. Et je crois que je l'aime encore. Je sais, j'entens ce que vous me dites, qu'il m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, mais ne vous inquieter pas, il ne m'aurais pas si facilement, foie de Naruto Uzumaki !

Je me secoua la tête pour me remettre les idées claires et je me reconcentra sur les combats jusqu'à la fin.

Alors que tout les villageois rentrais chez eux, j'entendis quelqun parler, que j'identifia de Kiba.

- Et si ont se fesais un petit entraînement ? _proposa-t-il_

_- _Oui ! _s'exclama Ino, _comme avant !

On dirait que c'est seulement la qu'Ino c'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire car je vis dans les yeux de tous, une tristess sans nom. Mais ce qu'il me surpris le plus, c'est que dans les yeux de Sasuke, c'étais lui le pire ... C'est sur que se ne seras jamais plus comme avant ...

- Alors donc moi je veux me battre contre Kiba ! _dit Lee avec son fameux sourire qui détendus l'ambiance immédiatement._

Alors que les combats durat depuis au moins 1 heure, j'entendis (ce qui selon moi est l'imprenoncable) un :

- je veux un combat contre Kitsune, _dit Sasuke_

Un blanc s'en suivit. J'entendis quelque personne protester, disant que je devais rester avec le kazekage, mais ce que dit Sasuke coupas tout protestation :

- Même si Kitsune est occuper, le Kazekage est protéger avec nous et en même tant, nous pourrons vérifier de l'éfficaciter du fameux Kitsune. _dit Sasuke_

Je me leva tranquillement, essayant de retarder se malheureux moment. Je partie me placer devant Sasuke et le combat commença. Nous étions à peu près à la même longueur d'onde mais j'avais la mauvaise impression qu'il essayais de me pousser à bout. D'utiliser Kyubi. Et je fis l'impenssable. J'utilisa le chakra de Kyubi pour soigner ma jambe blesser au genoux. Ce qui, bien sur, ne passa pas inaperçu ...

- NARUTO ?!

Et merde ...

_à suivre ..._


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour tou le monde ! Je vous en prie, ne me tuer pas ! (Si vous me tuer, vous n'aurez pas la suite !) Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et j'en suis sinscèrement désolé ! Disons que dans une année scolaire, i étapes et chaque étape est remplit d'examen. Et bien je viens de finir la 2 étapes ... Pfiouuuu !

Pour la publication (encore un changement !) je crois que je publirais au gré de mes inspirations. C'est mieux toujours publier que dire que tu vas mettres le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et , genre, le publier dans 2 ans.

Dernièrement, je vous remercie tous pour ces merveilleux reviews et, please, continuer à en mettres !

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs sont novices et ne sont pas forcément confiants de ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

_Précédament_

_- NARUTO ?!_

_Et merde ..._

- **T'est dans la bouuuze gamin !**

**- **Ta gueule kyubi, tu pense que c'est le bon moment ?

À peine est-je finit de dire poliment à kyubi de se la fermer, j'entendis des bruits de pas autour de nous.

- Naruto Uzumaki, veuillez nous suivre sil vous plaît , _dit un des anbus de la garde de Tsunade_

Ce vis le regard que Tsunade me lançait. Un regard remplit de colère, tristesse et d'une certaine ... détermination ? Bref, elle un regard qui veut dire " Tu vas visité le murs dans mon bureau toi si tu ne me donne pas d'explications" Mais elle ne me fais pas peur la vieille. Je ne suis plus le gamin naïf et innocent d'avant. Le kitsune à changer.

_POV NORMAL_

Pendant que Naruto partais en direction de la tours, entouré d'anbus, les chuchotements allaient de bon train. Les villageois n'en croyais pas leurs oreilles, le Kazekage avait laisser un monstre devenir anbu ?!

Et si nous passions unpeu plus loin de ces gros idiots de villageois, les genins de la générations de Naruto ce regardait entre eux, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Non, ce n'étais pas Naruto, leurs Naruto. Leurs idiot de service, leurs dobe, leur meilleurs amis. Cet homme au regard froid qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un n'étais pas LEURS Naruto !

Mais surtout, la personne qui étais la plus ébranler par ce changement étais nul autre que notre glaçon national, j'ai nommer Sasuke.

_POV SASUKE_

Non. Non ! Pas mon naruto ! Mon ange ... Quest qui t'est arrivé ?! Celui qui mettais de la lumière dans ma vie est rendu aussi froid que moi ... Parole d'Uchiwa, Naruto, tu seras à moi et tu souriras comme avant ! Que je crève sinon ...

_POV NARUTO_

À peine rentré dans le bureau de Tsunade que Gaara se plaça à mes côtés. Merci mon dieu, au moins je en suis pas seul dans cette galère_._

- **Et moi je compte pour quoi ? Du beurre ?**

**- **Non. Pour un toutou de compagnie.

- **Gamiiiiinn ! **

**- **Et bien Naruto Uzumaki, auriez vous biens l'obligence de nous dire ou vous étiez passer ? _dit Tsunade du ton moitié sarcastique, moitié sérieux_

Je passa mon regard dans son bureau et vit tous les genins de ma générations, anbu de gardes pour Tsunade et moi et mon équipe, anbu de garde de Gaara. Alors je dit la réponse qui me passa simplement dans la tête dans un situation aussi sérieuse.

- Non, _dit-je_

...

- NARUTO, JE TE JURE SALE GAMIN QUE SI TU NE RÉPOND PAS AU PLUS VITE, JE T'ENFERME DANS UNE CELLULE AVEC IBIKI COMME GARDIEN ! _dit très poliment Tsunade_

_- _Premièrement ma chère Tsunade, je ne sais pas si tu as bien remarquer mais une information aussi importante ne peux pas être divulger devant tant de gens, deuxièment, je n'en est rien à faire si tu veux annuler le traité de paix avec Suna mais c'est cela qui va arriver si tu m'enferme et troisièment, je ne suis plus un gamin, _dit-je d'un ton froid, d'un vissage impassible et d'un regard noir (un cocktail Uchiwa quoi) en la regardant dans les yeux ce qui fit crisper tout le monde dans la salle._

J'avoue que il y a de quoi rire, Tsunade me regarde comme si une deuxième tête est apparue.

Elle fit sortir tout le monde sauf moi, Gaara, Neji et Sasuke. Je compris que les deux derniers étais les gardes de Tsunade. Au moins, je crois qu'avec deux glaçon comme eux, personnes ne va venir les embêter pour avoir des informations .

- Bon alors Naruto, _dit calmemant Tsunade mais je vis une veine sur son front la trahir, _pourrais tu me dire ou étais tu passais ces 5 dernières années.

- A Suna, _dit-je froidement_

Son regard dériva lentement sur Gaara. Je suis sur qu'elle va le tuer !

- Donc si je comprend bien, tu étais à Suna pendant tout ce temps, _articula-t-elle lentement chaque mots_

Merde, son poing se serre, attention à toi Gaara !

- Oui, _dit Gaara_

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit Kazekage ? _dit dangereusement Tsunde_

_- _Parce que il est mon amant et je ne veux pas qu'il est de la merde, _dit platement Gaara_

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce et l'atmosphère devient soudainement lourde. Je senti même un regard rouge me transpèrcer le dos (le sharigan) mais je ne me retourna pas. Sasuke me mérite plus mon attention.

- Gaara, j'aurais 2 ou 3 mots à te dire personellement, _dit Tsunade_

- D'accord, Naruto je te rejoins dans notre chambre d'accord ?

- D'accord, _dit- je en partant_

A peine ai-je mis un pied dehors de la tours que je me sentis plaquer contre un mur et senti une odeur que je connaissais bien. Trop bien.

- Naruto.

_À suivre ..._


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que je ne vous est pas trop fais attendre. Et bien je vous présente (roulement de tambours) LA SUITE ! Bon ok j'arrête de faire l'énergumaine je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Je repoussa les mains qui me retenais contre le mur et projeta la personne plus loin. Je pouvais reconnaître cette odeur au milieu de nul part. Fleur de cerisier. L'odeur de mon premier (enfin on peut dire cela) amour et de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Sakura.

- Alors on ne dit plus bonjour Naruto ? _dit ... (chaleureusement ?) Sakura_

_- _Seulement avec ceux qui le mérite , _dit-je froidement alors que mon ton avait l'air de la surprendre_

_- _Quoi ... mais ... je ne comprends pas ..., _dit elle_

- Veux tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? _dit-je surnoisement_

_FLASH BACK (PEUT AVANT LE DÉPART DE NARUTO)_

_Dire que Kiba croillait que je ne pouvais même pas manger 12 petits bols de ramens ! Pff mais pour qui il me prends ? Je suis quand même le futur hokage !_

_Alors que je me rendis au bureau de la vieille pour lui rendre le rapport de la mission que je venais de finir (et que moi et Kiba étais aller fêter) j'entendis des voix que je reconnu facilement._

_- Alors Sasuke qu'en pense tu ?, demanda Tsunade_

_- Moi je trouve cela une excellent idée, on ne peut mettre n'importe qui au poste d'Hokage, surtout pas un monstre. dit un des conseillés _

_- Hn ... répondit Sasuke_

_- Bon et bien ont te laisse la décision, ce n'est pas n'importe quel jours que l'on doit choisir un poste aussi grand. rajouta un autre conseillé_

_Je senti mon coeur se faire poignarder. Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas mamie Tsunade ! Je senti mes genoux lâché. Mes mains serras convulsivement mes cheveux à les arracher. Mes yeux brûla de larmes chaudes alors que me revenait des souvenirs. Moi, enfant, battu, maltraité de tous. Je pouvais encore entendre leurs voix. __**"**__ Monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Regarde ce que tu nous à fais ! Démon ! Tu ne mérites que de mourir ! __**"**__ Je me recronquvilla sur moi même tell un pheotus alors que mon corps subit des surbsaut incontrôlables. Sasuke. Sasuke me déteste-tu autant ? Je revis ces yeux remplis de méchanceté au repaire d'Orochimaru. Les paroles durs mais pourtant vrai. __**"**__ Tu n'est qu'un faible Naruto, qu'un obstacle à travers mon chemin. La seul chose qui te relie à moi est ce lien. Et je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour le détruire. _**"**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Je ne t'obligerais pas à te salir les mains pour rien. Je le détruirai moi même ce lien. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Pas encore. _

_Alors que je me releva de pas chancelant, les joues encores ruiselantes et le coeur vide comme le ciel, j'entendis ce qui m'acheva._

_- Est ce que j'ai bien entendu la rumeur ? dit Ino d'un ton joyeux et légèrement hystérique_

_- Ouii ! Sasuke-kun pourrais devenir Hokage ! Il est tellement fort et intelligent qu'il ferais un bon hokage . Comparer à certain, finissa-t-elle avec un certain dédain dans la voix_

_- Ne me parle pas de ce monstre ! Dire qu'il nous à cotoyer une bonne partie de sa vie et c'est clammer haut et fort notre ami alors qu'il est ... ce-cette chose ! dit-elle dégouté_

_Deuxième coups de poignard dans le dos. Mon estomac se tordi douloureusement et je me senti seul. Affreusement seul. Je venais de prendre ma décision._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sakura me regarda avec des yeux de stupeurs et sa lèvre infférieur commença à trembler. Bizarrement, moi qui croyais que cela me ferais du bien, je me sentais véritablement comme un monstre maintenant. Avant de me sentir encore plus minable, je parti à toute jambe vers notre môtel à moi et Gaara.

À peine la porte fermer que je me défoula dedans pour vider toute la tension accumuler en si peu de temps. Peu à peu mes coups de transforma en flattement et mes cris de rages en cris de tristesse. Je tomba contre celle-ci et remonta mes genoux contre mon torse et enfoui ma tête entre elle. Je pus enfin déverser toute ma douleur dans mon monde. Monde de trahison et de sollitude.

Bon je sais que ce chapitre n'étais pas vraiment joyeux mais n'i non plus long mais il fallais ce moment clé de l'histoire pour vraiment commencer les aventures. Et en même temps on en apprends unpeu plus sur le départ de Naruto

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour la suite :-)


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ... Héhéhéhé ... Je sais que cela fais 2-3 mois que je n'est plus rien publier mais ... J'ai une bonne raison ! (se sauve en évitant les tomates) La raison pour laquelle j'avais arrêté d'écrire étais que j'ai découvert ma ... bisexualité . (J'ai encore de la misère à en parler sans avoir la petite boule dans la gorge) Et je dois mon retour en force à ma chère amie qui a un compte içi (ikikaeru-jin'sei). Et je dois aussi admettre que l'écriture me manquais.

Comme certaines personnes l'on remarqué, mes chapitres étaients souvent triste et sombre. Et bien mes chapitres caractérisaient mon moral. Disons que j'étais à plat quand j'ai découvert LA nouvelle ... Et bien maintenant voici le retour en force de Naruto ! (sourire à la Gai-sensei)

P.S. J'aimerais remercier tout les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer, cela me fais chaud au coeur et m'a encourager à l'écriture de l'histoire . Et je passe aussi comme message que je cherche une beta ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé, laisser-moi un message !

**En gras : pensée de Kyubi**

Ce fut une douce caresse sur mes cheveux qui me réveilla. La tête lourde, je me redressa, me rendant compte que j'étais couché sur le torse de Gaara.

- Est-ce que sa va ? me demanda le roux d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- Oui sa va. mentis-je mais en voyant le regard que m'envoyait Gaara, je recommença ma phrase. Maintenant oui ...

Me levant, direction la chambre de bain en laissant mon roux seul dans notre lit, je repensa à tous ce qui c'étais passé la veille. Non ! Je n'aurais plus de moment de vivrai pour ceux qui m'aime et qui ne m'on pas abandonné. Et le reste ... Qu'ils aillent en enfer !

Sortant de la douche, une serviette blanche noué à mes hanches, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Et je me figea. Dans mes yeux se trouvait quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mes yeux brillaient d'une détermination et d'une espérance d'une vie meilleure. Je vivrai au jour le jour. Je fis pour une fois l'effort de m'habiller correctement. Me déhachant sur le rytme d'une chanson qui passais dans une radion installé dans un coin de la pièce, j'enfila un chandail blanc col v presque transparent et mit par dessus une veste qui ressemblais étrangement à une veste de chuunin mais en bleu marin et la laissa dézippé.J'enfila un pantalon lui aussi bleu marin réglementaire de ninja et chaussa mes rangers que je trouva plus pratique que mes sandales et mis mes gants de cuirs coupés au jointure. J'attacha mon bandeau à l'insigne de Suna sur mon biceps gauche, à la vue de tous, et laissa mes cheveux blonds tomber follement sur mon front grossisant la ressemblance que j'avais à mon père. Me sentant d'humeur joyeuse, je fouilla dans un de mes sacs et trouve mon kyole et accentua mon regard grâce à lui.

Ils vont tous craquers, pensais-je en vérifiant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Sortant de la chambre, je vis Gaara assit à la table de la cuisine en traîne de fouiller dans ses papiers. Je crois que je vais m'amusé, pensais-je avec amusement en m'approchant tranquillement de lui, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie.

M'acotant sur le dossier de sa chaisse à deux mains, je le regarda. Et vu qu'il n'avais de réaction, je me pencha subtilement vers son oreille.

- _**Et sais qui qui va se faire démonter le cul et qui viendra se pleindre pour que je le soigne hein ?**_

- Ta gueule Kyubi, pensais-je en retour. Je t'ignore bon.

**- Comme si madame fraîche-pête pourrais passer une journée sans mon aide. Pfff ... Gamin ingrat !**

- Tu a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail, susurrais-je à l'oreille de mon rouquin et récoltant un frisson de sa part.

Mes lèvres remonta, formant un sourire narquois en prévision à ce que j'allais faire.

- Je connais beaucoup d'autres choses qui pourrais être plus plaisante. Vraiment plus plaisante. Surtout une en particulier, dit-je en lui mordillant goulument l'oreille.

Gaara reposa doucement ses documents qu'il avait en mains et m'attrapa férocement les hanches, me collant contre les siennes ou je pouvais sentir son désir. Ses yeux cyans m'examinant d'une envie féroce et animal. Oh merde, sa c'étais pas prévu, pensais-je alors qu'un frisson me remontait l'échine à mon tour.

**- Si tu vas te faire démonter le cul, tapes des mains ! Si tu vas te faire démonter le cul, tapes des mains !**

**- **Je sais que je me répete Kyubi mais ... TA GUEULE ! pensais-je

Me penchant pour lui mordiller les lèvres, je senti sa prise sur mes hanches se défaire doucement. C'est ma chance !, pensais-je

À peine eu-t-il le temps de savoir ce qui ce passais, je dévalais l'appartement en courant, le laissant avec une érection évidente.

Et tout les villageois de Konoha purent entendre le crie de rage du Kazekage.

À peine ai-je traversé la rue, en évitant le sable de Gaara qui me poursuivais, un anbu veint à ma rencontre.

- Le Kazekage est demandé au bureau de l'hokage, m'informat l'anbu

- Et bien je crois qu'il va bientôt arriver, dit-je en retenant difficilement mon rire

- **Tu riras moins quand il va t'attraper**

Et pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec Kyubi. Surtout lorsque que j'y une boule rouge défoncé la porte de nôtre appartement et une main gigantèsque faite de sable s'élancer dans les airs.

Fesant une déviation sur le côté, je pus éviter la main de sable. Mais pas tousse eurent cette chance. Surtout pas le pauvre anbu qui ne savais pas ce qui se passais mais qui se retrouva beulotté dans les airs par le sable d'un roux furieux .

**- Tu parie combien qu'il va vomir gamin ?**

- Un entraînement de jinchuriki !

Et c'est comme cela que l'ont se retrouva dans le bureau de Tsunade mais pas pour la raison initiale.

- Donc si je comprend bien, dit la vieille en se pincant le nez alors qu'une veine bleu pulsais sur son front, à cause d'une chicane, vous avez réussi à faire vomir un anbu qui grâce à ses reflux gastriques à sallits maisons ET batîment ET villageois ?!

-** J'ai gagné mon parie !**

- Hn, répondis-platement le roux

- Ouais qu'est-ce qui est difficile à comprendre la dedans ? demandais-je curieusement à Tsunade

- Rien, rien n'est difficile à comprendre mon cher Naruto, susurra-t-elle du voix un peu trop calme à mon gôut.

- **Alerte ! Alerte ! Vieille peau en colère !**

**-** MAIS COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS QUI ÊTES SCENCÉ DONNEZ L'EXEMPLE, VOUS VENANT D'UN AUTRE VILLAGE ET VENUS IÇI EN TANT QUE INVITÉ AVEZ-PU FAIRE CELA ?!

- Ben à cause d'un homme trop sexy et d'un homme trop excité, répondis-je tranquillement, les mains dans les poches me balancant d'avant en arrière.

Et je crois que ce fut trop pour elle faillit nous assomer en nous balancant une bouteille de sake qui s'écrasa miteusement contre le sol.

- Shizune ! Une autre bouteille ! hurla- la vielle contre la pauvre femme qui n'avais rien fais et qui arriva aussi vite que ses jambes lui permit.

- Bon, la raison initiale, commenca-t-elle alors qu'elle nous fusillaients à ce mot, de votre venu içi est que nous avons repérez des ninjas non identifiés autour de Konoha. Manquant de ninja, tous parti en mission, j'ai le malheure de vous demander avous Kazekage, si quelque de vos ninja se porterais volontaire à la mission ? Bien sur, c'est une mission non dangeureuse, seulement une missio d'indentification. Je ne mettrais jamais un des hommes de suna en danger.

- Hn, répondis Gaara, je crois que j'ai déjà une idée d'une personne.

- Et bien qui ? demanda-t-elle

- Naruto içi présent, répondis tranquillement Gaara en me fusillant du regard

NANI ?!

-** Et vlaam ! La vengeance du roux !**

- Bien et alors c'est décidé, dit-elle, Naruto sera accompagné de l'équipe 7.

NANIIII ?!

Alors ? Vous avez aimez ? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'ai surtout ris pendant l'écriture.

Je crois que vous savez ce que je veux ? ;)


End file.
